So This is Love: A Jori Story
by KingPhantom88
Summary: a)Jade West is Madly in love with Tori Vega but she has no idea how to tell her plus she's in a dead end relationship with Beck Tori Vega is also in love with Jade but she is in a loveless relationship with Andre can the two finally Admit their feelings b


_SoThisIsLove:AJoriStoryByPhantom TheGhostWriter_

 _a)JadeWestisMadlyinlovewithToriVegabutshehasnoideahowtotell_ _herplusshesinadeadendrelationshipwithBeckToriVegaisalsoinlovewith_

 _JadebutsheisinalovelessrelationshipwithAndrecanthetwofinally_ _Admittheirfeelingsbeforeitstoolate?_

 _Disclaimer:IdonotownVictoriousortheCharactersassociatedwhichsucksass_ _major_

 _NOONESPOV_

 _OMGJaaaaaaddeeeeim cuuuummming!Becksaystohisgirlfriendof2yrsaftera_ _r_ _oundoflovemakingJadewhowassilentlyrollinghereyesthinkstoherself"Fucking_ _Goodforyoujackassatleastsomeonegotoff"JadehadntbeensatisfiedbyBeckina_ _l_ _ongtimebutshehadbeenwithhim_ _knewshewasntinlovewithhim anymorebuthewastheonlyonesheknewbutshe_ _wastiredofthesameroutineshewastiredofthislovelessrelationshipbutmost_ _i_ _alotofherbullshitbutBeckrolledovereasyandhewasafuckingpushoverJade_ _wantedsomeonewhowouldpushherbuttonsandfightback,someonewhowasnt afraidofherandputherinherplaceandJadebelievedthatsomeonewasToriVega._ _askherhowithappenedorwhybutshecouldnthelpbutfeelthiswayaboutthegirl_ _Torichallengedhershedidnttakeanyshitfrom JadeshewastherewhenJade_ _neededherevenwhenJadewasacompletebitchtohershestillstayedbyhersideand_ _highcheekbonesandasmilethatcouldmeltyourhearteyesthatcancaptureyour_ _soulandletsnotforgetherbodylonglegsflatmuscularstomachsmallbutperky breastsandgodthatasseverytimeJadesawitshejustwantedtoholdandsqueezeit_ _butthatcouldneverhappenbecauseToriwasinarelationshipwithAndreHarrismusic_

 _extrodinairetheboyplayedeverymusicalinstrumentknowntomanhecouldsing_

 _t_ _hatAndrehadTorialltohimselfshewisheditwasherthatgetstodoallthatcoupley_ _sheherselfisinarelationshipaswellasTorishekeepsherfeelingstoherselfand continuestobeaganktoTorieventhoughitkillsherinside._

 _JadesPOV_

 _OMGBECK!Anotherfakeorgasm Idontknowwhyikeepdoingthistomyselfyou_

 _wouldthinkaftertwoyrsiwouldfinallygetusedtoBecknotbeingattentiveinbedbut_ _hereiam inhisRVwithhim ontopofmethinkinghesfuckingmybrainsoutwhichisa_ _crockofshitidontevenfeelanythingbututterdigustthiswassomemiserableshithe_ _f_ _uckedlikehewasafuckingrobotwithbadprogrammingWhenBeckandIfirsthad_ _sexitwasfuckingamazinghetookhistimeandshowedattentiontomybodybutaftet_ _ourfirstyrhestartedbecominglazyeverythingwasabouthim gettingoffhecould_ _carelessaboutmeandmyneedsaslongashegothisnutoffibegantofakemy orgasmsiwouldgohomeandturnonmypearpadandmasturbatetogirlpornuntili_ _f_ _ellasleepohyeaiJadeAugustWestam bi-sexualilovewomenoroneinpaticular_ _somethingaboutthem drivesmecompletelycrazybutilikeguystoobutilovewomen_ _morenamelyToriVegathethingsiwoulddotothatgirlifgiventhechanceiwould_ _makeherscream mynamesofuckingloudwhenifuckhertheneighborswouldthinki_ _assthealwayscheerfulandhappywithoutbeingonProzacsicklysweetAndloveof_ _playthatiinvitedmyassholefathertoisawherinawholenewlightirealizedthatshe_ _wasatruefriendandnomatterwhatshewouldbethereformebutthenistarted_ _havingmorethanfriendsfantasiesaboutthegirliwassusposedtohateitscaredthe_ _f_ _uckouttameatfirstitriedtoblockthem outbutitwasnouseiwantedherandbadi_ _needtotouchherandfeelherclosetomebutToriisntintogirlsshehasaboyfriend whoisalsomyfriendAndretheyhaveonlybeentogetherforthreemonthsbutactlike_ _t_ _somethingiwantverybadlyandwhatiwantigetToriwillbemineifitkillsme."Babe?"_ _BecksaysYes?Areyoualright?youkindazonedoutforaminuteiseverythingalright?_ _SweetBeckpoorsweetbeckifheonlyknewSurebabeim fineisaidumm ithinki_ _bettergetgoingIstillhavetostudyforthathistoryquizisaytohim whileim puttingmy_ _braandunderwearbackonButbabethattestisntuntilWednesdayiwashopingthat_ _hopinghuhwellguesswhatidontfeellikespendinganotherminuteinthisfuckingRV_ _l_ _etalonewithhim Sorrybabemaybenexttimeokisaytohim okbabecaniatleast_

 _haveakissbeforeyougo?JESUS!Beckwasbeingsofuckingneedyalliwantedto_ _dowasgetthefuckouttathereandgohomebutigrantedhisrequestthenwalked outsideandgotinmy2016allblackCamarroandheadedhomeilovemycaritsthe onethingmyparentsdidntmindgettingformemymom anddadarerichtheyboth_ _comefrom welltodofamiliesidontcareaboutnoneofthatshitsurebeingrichhasits_ _perksbutmoneycanrunoutatanytimeandbeingtheonlychildim spoiledrotten_ _t_ _mymom anddadscarsareparkedthereFuck!Nowihavetoheartheirbullshitiwalk_ _i_ _ntothehouseandbeforeicouldmakeitupthestairsihearJadelyn!Canyoucome_ _hereforamomentShit!ThatsmydadJamesWestheisoneofthebiggestdefense_ _attorneysintheworldandallaroundassholehedoesntlikeanythingthatidohewants_ _metobecomeadoctororalawyerbutiwanttowriteanddirecthorrormovies_ _Jadelyn!YesOfatherofmineisaywithasmirkonmyfacehegivesmea_ _disapprovinglookbeforesayingthatheandmymotherweregoingonabusinesstrip_ _f_ _or2weeksishruggediwasusedtoitbynowtheyleftmeasizableamountofmoney_ _andtheywereontherewayieatatvdinnerandgetintheshowernowitwastimefor_ _bedbutiwassowoundupfrom notcummingwithBeckidecidedtorelievesome_ _stressipulledoutmyfavoritevibratorandclosedmyeyesHelloloverTorisaysina_ _sultryvoicedidyoumissmeiturnthevibratorupabitandibegantorockmyhipsinto_ _i_ _tlettingoutasoftwhimperasiletmymindrunfreeToribegantospeakagainJade_ _youdidntanswermyquestionandwhatquestionisthatVega?Didyoumissme?Of courseididWellthenhowaboutyoushowmehowmuchandthatswhenmyfantasy_ _t_ _ookonamindofitsownTorinowcompletelynakedandspreadoutbeforeim starting_ _t_ _ogetwetteriturnupthespeedalittlemoreiletoutaloudmoanatthefeelingnow backtomyfantasy8crawlovertoTorionallfourstilim facetofacewithherclean_ _shavenandglisteningpussyitakeinhersmellandshesmellsfuckingdeliciousilick_ _mylipsandlookherintheeyesandshesaysyoucouldbedoingsomuchmorethan_ _j_ _uststatingatitJadeshedidnthavetotellmetwiceispreadherlegsapartandI_ _startedmyattackonheralreadyhardclitigiveitslowtenativelicksshereleasesalow_ _moanandsaysJadestopteasingsomyflickstoherclitbegantospeedupshethrows_ _herheadbackandmoansmeanwhileim doingsomemoaningofmyownwiththe_ _vibrationsfeelinggoodonmysensitiveclitbacktofantasyistarttomovemytongue_ _allaroundHerpussysuckingfrom herclittoherouterlipsshegrabsontomyheadasi_ _plungemytonguedeepinsideherholeherbreathingspeedsupasimovemytonguein_ _andoutshesrockingherhipsforwardtogetmoreofmytounginsideherwhileigrind_ _i_ _ntothevibratoriwasgettingcloseicouldfeelitToriletsoutaloudmoanasmy_ _t_ _onguehitsherGspotiflickatitandsuckasmuchicanintomymouthAhhhhhJade_ _babythatfeelssofuckinggoodShesaysmmm suckharderim socloseiwasclosetoo_ _iwasforcingmuselftoholdbackimovedmytonguebacktoherclitandsuckedhard whilegivingitfastflicksOoooohhJadeim cuuuummmingandthatsallittookformeto_ _blastoffJaaaaaadddeeshescreamsinmyfantasyToooooorrrrrriiiiiiIscream asi comedownfrom myorgasm UntilnexttimeSweetDreamsJadeandidriftofftosleep withacertainhalfLatinaonmymind._


End file.
